


A Smile And A Wave

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [39]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s06e15 Paradise Lost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: A grin appeared as pride swelled in his chest. He knew SG-1 would find him – they always did – but he’d missed them – one person more so than the others if he was being honest – and now he wanted nothing more than to see his friends.





	A Smile And A Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Wave All Your Fingers At Your Neighbors Day’ (7 February) which is – AND I QUOTE – “the day that is all about fresh beginnings. Instead of getting – or giving – that one fingered wave as you walk by to get in the car, today open that hand and wiggle all your fingers as you wave.” 😂
> 
> Episode tag for season 6 ‘Paradise Lost’.

Jack got to his feet and watched the Tok’ra ship turn around and descend before it landed smoothly just outside of their makeshift camp. It took a few minutes, but then the door to the ship retracted and Jack had to shield his eyes against the sun to see who, exactly, his rescuer was. He grinned widely and after checking on Maybourne, headed towards the newcomer.

“Jacob,” he greeted as he grabbed the man’s outstretched hand and pulled him closer to slap him on the back. “I’ve never been so glad to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too, Jack,” he chuckled as his hand clamped down on the colonel’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Where’s Maybourne?”

“He’s... resting,” Jack offered, but when Jacob eyed him warily, he knew his amusement had given him away. “I shot him.”

“What?”

“Long story,” he shrugged. “But one I’ll happily share on the way home.”

“Anxious to leave?”

“Oh, you have no idea.” He paused and then added, “How’d you find us?”

“You have your team to thank for that.”

A grin appeared as pride swelled in his chest. He knew SG-1 would find him – they always did – but he’d missed them – one person more so than the others if he was being honest – and now he wanted nothing more than to see his friends. His happiness soon abated, however, and he frowned.

“Where are they?”

Jacob went to answer, but appeared to change his mind at the last second. Instead, he pointed over Jack’s shoulder and started to head in that direction.

“I’m just going to check on –”

His way was swiftly blocked by the colonel taking a step to his left.

“What’s going on?”

Jacob sighed heavily. “Are you mad at Sam?”

Jack’s frown deepened. _“What?”_

“She blames herself for this whole mess and –”

“The only person at fault here is Maybourne – and possibly me because I trusted him in the first place,” he grumbled. “But Carter? No.”

“That’s what I told her.”

With a resigned nod, Jacob pulled a radio from his tunic and lifted it to his mouth. “It’s safe to come out now.”

He smirked at the confusion on Jack’s face, and with a final pat on his shoulder, walked towards the campsite.

“I’ll go and collect our friend over here,” he yelled back. “We should be ready to head out in ten.”

Jack watched him leave and then he felt it. The familiar prickle at the back of his neck that told him he was being watched. He spun on his heel and froze. Standing in the doorway of the ship, in BDU pants and a tight black t-shirt, was the one person he’d missed the most during his stint on this piss poor excuse of a planet.

He wasn’t sure if it was the relief on her face as their eyes met and she smiled at him, or the way she lifted her right hand and wiggled her fingers at him as she waved, but he quickly made his way towards her. He stopped just a few feet from Sam and let his gaze roam over her face. He saw the doubt and anxiousness in her eyes, but she honestly had nothing to be sorry for. He was just so happy to see her, that his grin resurfaced.

“C’mere,” he said as he slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against him. He felt her arms snake around his waist. “I missed you,” he whispered before he buried his face against her neck.

He felt her turn her face slightly towards him. “I missed you, too,” she whispered and Jack tightened his hold as her breath tickled the sensitive spot just behind his ear. “Welcome home, Jack,” she added, right before her lips pressed against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a great selection of holidays to choose from again… apologies if it’s out of character!


End file.
